Suite sex life on deck
by Hannah128
Summary: Based on the pilot episode of Suite Life On Deck. Contains some of the program's original dialogue and fills in some blanks that I like to think happened. Story progression fits in with the rest of the series, as afterwards Cody moves onto his 6 month plan to get Bailey to go out with him. One shot.


It's the first day of seven seas high school for Zack and Cody. Excitement builds as they board the ship along with the other passengers and students. After a chat with Mr Moseby that ends with him jumping overboard, they make their way out to the sky deck.  
"I can't believe I get to study oceanography on the ocean!" Cody says excitedly.  
"I'm gonna study anatomy. Starting with her." States Zack, peering over the balcony and pointing at a girl with larger than average breasts. Carey, the boys' mother, clears her throat and shoots a disapproving look at Zack.  
"As a study partner." He adds hastily.  
"Uh huh." Somehow Carey doesn't believe him, Zack's reputation with women was too well known for her to remain ignorant. There had been a couple of times she'd come home from the club late at night to find Zack sneaking a girl out of the bedroom the boys shared. So far no girls had gotten pregnant, that she knew of, and she hoped it stayed that way. She did worry, now there was no parental supervision, just what shenanigans Zack would get up to, but she'd done her best advising him about safe sex, and at least her trusty, reliable Cody was going to be with him to try and keep him under control.  
Meanwhile, as Zack introduced himself and flirted with a few girls, another teen boarded the ship. A pretty girl, with long honey coloured hair looked around what would be her home for the next few years and smiled. Accompanying her was her mother, whom the girl would clearly rather be rid of.  
"Oh there's the check in line." The woman said as she attempted to make her way over there. The girl grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her back.  
"It's ok mom I'll take it from here."  
"Oh but don't u need me to sign the forms?"  
"Got it. I love you." She kissed her cheek and began pushing her towards the exit.  
"Love you."  
"Have a good flight back to Kansas. Bye." She said as she finally managed to get her mother to leave. She quickly glanced around before heading for the women's toilets, a large bag in her hand.  
A few minutes later, she emerged, but instead of the dress she was wearing earlier, she was now sporting an entire outfit of men's clothing, including a cap over her long hair and a hood pulled up. A woman entering the bathroom gave her a peculiar look.  
"Don't worry I put the seat down." The girl answered, in her best imitation of a boy's voice, before joining the queue for registration.  
A voice rang out over the tannoy;  
"Attention: departure is in 10 minutes. All ashore that's going ashore."  
"Well, guess this is,"  
"Goodbye." Cody finished his mother's sentence, his voice breaking with emotion.  
"Oh Cody." Carey wiped her eyes as she looked at her sons.  
"Oh Mom." Cody grabbed hold of his mother, burying his face on her shoulder.  
"Oh man." Zack groaned, embarrassed by the public display of emotion.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She tries to hug Zack but he pulls away.  
"Hey mom, not a baby."  
"No you're right, your not. Don't know what happened, but you guys grew up."  
Zack shrugged. Yeah, he'd definitely grown up. It didn't mean he wasn't going to miss his Mom though. But there were hundreds of new girls to meet and she was cramping his style. He couldn't wait to have the freedom to do whatever the hell he wanted.

After Carey left, Zack and Cody made their way to their respective rooms.  
"Well, this is my room." Zack stated, double checking the door number matched the number on his card.  
"Guess this is it." Cody nodded.  
"After 16 years of sharing a room we finally go our separate ways." Zack said, secretly delighted he could now bang whatever girls he liked without his brother having to know.  
"I'll miss ya." Cody said, only half meaning it.  
"I'll miss ya too."  
At that, the twins opened their doors and disappeared inside, anxious to meet the people they would be sharing a room with for the next chapter of their lives.  
While Cody was learning that he would have just as many disturbed nights with his new roommate as he did with Zack, but for very different reasons, Zack was busy meeting his new roomie.  
"Yo, I'm Bailey Pickett. Sup." Said the girl from earlier who was doing her best impression of a boy.  
"Hey brosef how's it going on? Zack Martin." He said, holding out his hand for a fist pump, which Bailey very delicately returned. After that, Zack began to unpack. Which basically consisted of throwing his clothes out of the suitcase and onto the floor.  
"Woah, what a mess." Bailey exclaimed.  
"Oh no, you're not one of those clean freaks are you? I already lived with one of those." Zack groaned.  
"No man, I'm just one of the guys." Bailey chuckles nervously. She clearly is a clean freak. She starts unpacking and Zack happens to notice something poking out of her bag. He pulls out a small, floral bikini. Bailey stares at it in horror, worried her secret will come out so soon.  
"Err that's my girlfriends." Bailey explains.  
"Well I didn't think it was yours!" Zack laughs. "So what's your girl like?" Zack, typical man that he is, imagines the boobs that would fill the bikini, and then what the rest of her sexy body would be like.  
"She's very intelligent, and she's got a great personality." Bailey is very proud of what she thinks are her best features, and imagines that Zack would appreciate them too. So she's surprised by his response.  
"Arf arf." Must be a right dog, Zack thinks, putting the bikini down and turning back to his bag. He looks over a few seconds later to find Bailey pulling a long piece of rope out of her bag.  
"Woah dude," he holds his hands up in surrender. "Didn't mean to offend you."  
Bailey laughs.  
"Nah, I figured I'd hang it up and divide the room. I like my privacy."  
Zack just looked at her weirdly before shrugging and leaving the room, making the most of his spare time to meet some babes before the tour of the classrooms that afternoon.

Later that day, after an eventful mishap in the marine biology lab leaves the teens covered in squid ink, they go back to their room to shower. Bailey has been in the bathroom for a good half an hour, and Zack pounds on the door impatiently.  
"Come on! How long does it take for one guy to rinse off?" He complains.  
"Well excuse me for moisturising!" Bailey retorts in an all too girly voice. She clears her throat and emerges from the bathroom, deepening her voice a few octaves as she says, "Which I need to do after I shave."  
"Shave what? You're like one of those hairless cats." Zack peers closely at Bailey's face, before stripping his shirt off, throwing it to the floor, and going into the bathroom.  
Bailey stood there stunned at how good Zack looked shirtless. Whatever worries she'd had before about sharing a room with him were now doubled as she realised she was attracted to Zack. She unconsciously grabbed a strand of her hair and twisted it round her finger as she thought about Zack with even fewer clothes on.  
Suddenly noticing what she was doing was causing her hair to come undone under her hat, she was in the midst of re-tying it up when Zack emerged from the bathroom, the shower still running. He stopped dead at the sight of Bailey with her long hair flowing freely around her shoulders.  
"Wow, dude, u need a haircut." He joked.  
"Uhh, I can explain." Bailey desperately tried to rack her brain for this so-called explanation, stuffing her hair back under her cap.  
"Please tell me the explanation is you're a girl, 'cause I'm strangely attracted to you right now." Zack laughed, grabbing a towel to hold in front of his jeans, hoping that his erection wasn't too obvious.  
"Alright, alright, I'm a girl."  
Zack puffed a sigh of relief. He sat down on the bed and eyed up his roommate. He couldn't tell what her body was like underneath all the men's clothing she was wearing, but she had a beautiful face. Full, luscious, lips ready to be kissed. Or better yet, to have wrapped around his dick. His mind was wandering to thoughts of what that would feel like when Bailey got down on her knees in front of him and grabbed his hand. His erection hardened further, was she going to do it right now?  
"You have to promise you won't tell anyone I'm a girl. Please? Please? I'm begging you." Zack looked from her delicate hands on top of his, up to her pleading face and back to their hands again. He could have a lot of fun with this.  
"Don't you worry, it'll be our little secret." He smiled.  
The moment was broken when Cody chose that very instance to walk in. Mid flow of conversation, he reared back in horror at the sight before him.  
"Uhh, why are you guys holding hands?"  
"Secret guy handshake." Zack replied immediately, standing and making up a strange routine of high-fives and slaps with Bailey, who did her best to follow along. He grabbed Cody by the arm and pushed him towards to the door.  
"And by the way, I am not trading roommates!" he grinned, slamming the door in Cody's face before returning to hold Bailey's hand.  
"Now, where were we?" He smiled seductively.  
"Umm, I don't remember." Bailey blushed and averted her eyes from Zack's bare chest.  
"I think I'd just agreed to keep your little secret. Shall we seal the deal?" He asked, removing Bailey's cap to let her hair fall down, and then brushing a piece behind her ear. She raised her eyes to meet his, and as Zack took a step toward her, she realised he was going to kiss her. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she reached out a hand to his shoulder to steady herself. As his face neared hers, she closed her eyes and immersed herself in the feeling of his hot breath, and then the sweet softness as his lips met hers.  
Zack ran his tongue across Bailey's full bottom lip, begging for permission much like she'd begged him to keep her secret. She agreed instantly and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue in to explore the taste that was unique to Bailey.  
As the kiss started to heat up, Bailey moved her hand from Zack's shoulder and traced her fingers along his bare torso, causing a shiver to run down his body. He gripped his hands tightly under Bailey's bottom and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he swiftly carried her over to the nearest bed, laying her down and positioning himself on top of her, resting on his forearms so he didn't crush her.  
Hands were everywhere now, in each other's hair, and up and down their bodies. Zack slid his hand to the bottom of Bailey's top, slowly making his way underneath her clothes, waiting for her to tell him it was too far. She didn't stop him however, so he carried on.  
He skimmed his hand over Bailey's stomach, revelling in her soft curves, circling a finger around her belly button which caused Bailey to bite Zack's lip and her legs to tighten around his waist. He gradually made his way further up, waiting for any indication she didn't want this, but still none came. His fingers reached the material of her bra and Zack gave out a groan as he cupped his hand onto her ample breast and gave a firm squeeze. It was only as he reached around and undid her bra clasp that Bailey broke the kiss.  
"Woah, that's a bit fast for me. Sorry." She panted, trying to catch her breath.  
"Sorry." Zack breathed, taking a moment to look into Bailey's deep blue eyes before voraciously kissing her again. Bailey placed her hands on Zack's chest and pushed him back, sitting herself up against the headboard and holding her palms out in front of her to stop Zack coming for her again.  
"I think maybe it would be a good idea if we got out of this room for a bit. As great as that was just now, we've only just met and I'm not used to this kind of speed."  
Zack bowed his head and exhaled sharply, calming himself down. Looking up again he nodded in agreement.  
"You're right. How about we go meet my brother in the arcade? We can play a few video games and get to know each other better without all the temptation there is in here."  
"That sounds perfect," Bailey grinned. "Just give me a minute to get back into boy mode." She tucked her hair back under her hat and straightened her clothes, fastening her bra up again. "Ok, I'm ready."  
"Great. Let's go." Zack threw on a t-shirt and opened the door, waving for Bailey to go through first. She smiled at him as she went past, seductively trailing her hand down his arm in thanks, causing Zack to groan. It took all his effort not to grab her and bring her back to his bed and have his way with her.

They knocked on Cody's door, and collected him and Woody, before heading for the arcade. London spotted them and tagged along too.  
As they walked through the doors to the symphony of arcade machines, Zack and Cody were arguing.  
"So why won't u switch roommates?" Cody demanded. Zack looked at Bailey momentarily before shrugging and answering.  
"We figured opposites attract."  
"And by opposites he means like in clean and messy, not like boy and girl." Bailey hastily cut in, then immediately cringed at how obvious that must've sounded.  
"Uhh, why don't we go play some pool and let Cody and Woody work out their issues?" Zack grabbed her arm and steered her towards the pool table. Woody turned to Cody, a hurt look on his face.  
"We have issues?"  
"No, no, no." Cody denied, before bowing his head in defeat. "Yes."  
As Woody continued to question Cody, Zack was busy teaching Bailey how to play pool.  
"Here, let me show you how to do it." He said, wrapping his arms around Bailey and helping her position the cue.  
"Thanks Zack." Bailey smiled broadly, further whispering "Are you this experienced with other objects that are long and hard?" Zack nearly choked at the unexpected comment that came out of her mouth, but before he could answer, Cody spotted the seemingly strange position the two 'guys' were in.  
"What are u doing?" Cody pulled an extremely worried and confused face.  
"Uhh..." Zack floundered for an answer. Thankfully he managed to distract them when their favourite game suddenly opened up, and everything was forgotten about, until they landed in the hot tub after a misunderstanding about the evacuation drill that was. Bailey's hat came off and everyone saw her long hair floating in the water.  
"Dude, you're a girl!" Cody exclaimed.  
"I am? That explains so much!" Bailey said as she tried to laugh it off. Unfortunately Mr Moseby and Miss Tutweiller were stood right there. The jig was up.

As they dried off, Bailey had to give an explanation to the teachers.  
"Miss Pickett, why did you masquerade as a boy?" Mr Moseby asked.  
"I don't know." Bailey sighed.  
"Well Bailey, we'd let you stay, but we don't have a cabin to put u in." Miss Tutweiller lamented.  
"She can stay in mine, I'm willing to take one for the team." Zack piped up, just a tad too eagerly.  
"I meant a girls cabin, every girl has a roommate." Miss Tutweiller countered.  
"Except for me." London sang.  
"London! Thank you, thank you!" Bailey squealed, hugging London tightly.  
"Huh?" London said blankly.  
"London, that's so kind of you to share your room." Mr Moseby commended.  
"I wasn't offering, I was gloating!" She complained. She turned to Bailey, "Here's a diamond necklace, drop out."  
"I wanna stay and be your BFF!" Bailey giggled, hugging London again.  
"Get O-F-F." She shook Bailey off. "I will not share a room!" And with that London stomped off, leaving Bailey confused and hurt.  
"Don't worry Bailey, we'll get it sorted." Said Mr Moseby as he and Miss Tutweiller chased off after London.  
Zack turned to face Bailey, taking a step towards her when he noticed her eyes shining with unshed tears. He reached out to soothingly stroke her arms.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"What if London refuses to share with me? I can't go back to Kansas, I won't."  
"Is that all? Aw Bailey, it'll be fine." Zack scooped her up in a big hug. "If London really won't share, I've already got a plan." He leant back and saw a glimmer of hope appear in Bailey's eyes.  
"You do?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes.  
"Yeah. We just tell Mr Moseby you're staying with London, but you can carry on living with me. It's not like they'll come round and check. They never have to know."  
"Really? You'd do that for me? Thank you so much Zack! How can I ever repay you?"  
"Oh, I've got a few ideas." Zack chuckled.

Later, back in the bedroom, Bailey had just received the news that London had run off.  
"You can move into London's room for now, I promise you Bailey, we will sort this out." Miss Tutweiller had told her.  
Now, as Bailey sat on the bed surrounded by her bags, she felt overwhelmingly sad. She was starting to really like Zack, and didn't particularly want to leave him just to go share with a girl that would resent her presence.  
Sensing what she was thinking, Zack came and sat down beside her and slung an arm around her shoulder.  
"I meant what I said earlier," Zack whispered in her ear. "You can stay if you want to."  
Bailey looked in Zack's eyes and saw the sincerity there. That, plus the warm tingles coursing through her body just from the contact with Zack's arm, made the decision for her.  
"Okay." She said simply.  
With that, the pair laid back together on the bed and shared a small, sweet kiss. It soon began to escalate however, and soon their tops were being thrown off.  
They lay there making out for quite some time, Zack exploring all of Bailey's curves and revelling in the magnificent sight of her in her bra, as she traced her fingers over Zack's well defined abs.  
This time, when reached around to her bra clasp, she didn't stop him. As he slid the straps down her shoulders he saw his first glimpse of her bare breasts.  
"You're so beautiful." He moaned, watching as not only her face blushed, but her breasts, indeed her whole body, blushed too. He lowered his head and sucked one of the pert pink nipples into his mouth, causing Bailey to gasp in pleasure and whisper his name.  
When he gently bit her, she moaned louder and arched her back, pushing her chest nearer Zack's face, which he took as a hint to bite harder. So he did, which made Bailey dig her fingernails hard into Zack's arms and her legs to tighten around his hips.  
This caused her centre to rub against his very hard member, and Zack decided it was time their jeans would be better on the floor than on their bodies. He spent a bit of time stroking the skin just above the waistband, making her skin come out in goosebumps, before he reached for the button on her jeans. She stiffened slightly when she realised what he was doing, but let him continue.  
Zack placed a kiss on her abdomen as he moved his hands to her hips and began to pull her jeans down, kissing every inch of the inside of her thighs as they were revealed. Standing up, he pulled them off completely and then quickly stripped out of his own. He knelt again over Bailey, kissing her soft lips, and running his hand from her knee up along her thigh. With a feather-like touch he glided his finger along the edge of her knickers, making Bailey gasp and her eyes glaze over in sheer pleasure.  
He began to grind into her, and again she wrapped her legs around him, raising her hips up to meet him.  
That was when it all went wrong.  
Cody swung the door open,  
"Hey Zack, now that you have a bed free, I was wondering..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what was happening on afore-mentioned bed. "Uhh..." Unable to form a sentence, or move, or even look away, he just stood there like a dummy.  
"Cody, get out!" Zack yelled.  
"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Sorry." Cody stammered, quickly turning and exiting.  
Zack sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for his jeans.  
"Well that was a boner-killer. I apologise for my idiot brother."  
Bailey, bright red with embarrassment, could only laugh nervously as she looked around for her own clothes.  
"Erm, it's okay, really. It's not like it would have gone much further anyway." She mumbled.  
Zack gave her a quizzical look.  
" I'm...oh gosh, how do I say it?" She was looking anywhere but at Zack. "I'm a virgin." She twiddled her thumbs for a few seconds, looking down at her lap. When Zack didn't utter a sound, she willed herself to glance up at him. He was still getting dressed. Pulling his shirt on over his head, he gave a look she couldn't fathom.  
"So we're not gonna have sex anytime soon?"  
"No." Bailey said, barely above a whisper.  
Zack nodded.  
"Okay. You might wanna move in with London then. I'm not prepared to wait."  
"What?" Bailey was shocked. "But...what about what we've just done? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
"See, that's the trouble with virgins, you get all emotional about sex. But that's all it was gonna be, babe, sex." He shrugged. "If you want emotional stuff, I suggest you try my brother. He's a virgin too. I should know, I've shared a room with him for the last 16 years."

Little did Zack know, his brother was outside the door listening. After he'd walked out of the room, he'd had to catch his breath and calm down. Despite all the years that Zack had been bringing girls home, he hadn't actually seen a naked girl in the flesh before. And Cody liked what he saw. He liked Bailey. The only question left was how did he get her to like him?  
Before he had time to come up with a plan, the door flung open, nearly causing him to fall into Bailey. He recovered and saw that she had tears in her eyes.  
"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt or anything." Unsure of how to comfort her, he gently patted her on the shoulder.  
"It's okay, turns out it was for the best." She sniffed.  
"Well, how about we go for a coffee? I'll text Zack and tell him he can shift all your stuff to London's room since he was such a dick, and then you don't even have to think about anything for a bit."  
"You know, that sounds good." Bailey smiled weakly.  
Cody hesitated for a moment, then placed his hand on Bailey's lower back, guiding her along the corridor to the coffee shop.

Was this the start of a new relationship?


End file.
